


Ghosts

by allhailthegaycloud



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, Morally Neutral Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sanders Sides Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26984122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allhailthegaycloud/pseuds/allhailthegaycloud
Summary: !!!SPOILERS FOR SANDERS ASIDES: FLIRTING WITH SOCIAL ANXIETY!!!Nico's new boyfriend is very cute. He also might be very haunted.
Relationships: Nico Flores/Thomas Sanders
Comments: 21
Kudos: 223





	Ghosts

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: SANDERS ASIDES SPOILERS
> 
> hi yeah I have Pintroverts brainrot :D
> 
> take some sappiness
> 
> Remus and Virgil are mentioned but this is Nico-centric because I'm a Nico stan

To say Nico was confused would be a complete understatement.

His new boyfriend, Thomas, was truly amazing, and the way they had met still had Nico grinning sometimes, but there were things about him that were downright strange.

It was little things, at first. Sometimes little objects would move just slightly, like they'd been bumped into, but no one was there to bump into them. A couple times, when he'd been over at Thomas' place, the lamp would turn on suddenly and Thomas would pause and smile at it, or at the stairs, and once at the blinds.

Just little things. At first.

And then he and Thomas had been out on a date, and Thomas had briefly stopped in front of a mirror. 

There was someone that wasn't him next to Thomas in the mirror. He looked like Thomas, so much like him, but this someone wore darker clothes, and was that eyeshadow? He shook his head slightly, hoping he was just seeing things. The figure was gone when he looked back.

It had all come to a head one night, when Nico was working on a new song while hanging out with Thomas. He had gotten up to go to the bathroom, and while he was washing his hands, the deodorant on the counter uncapped itself and started floating.

Nico stared, jaw hanging open, as something appeared to take a bite out of the deodorant.

He ran out of the bathroom as fast as he could, trying not to think about what he just saw.

"Thomas," he said, as soon as he sat back down on the couch, "is your house haunted?"

Thomas startled at that, glancing quickly over to the stairs before shaking his head. "Not as far as I know, why?"

"I was washing my hands upstairs and something took a bite of your deodorant."

"What?!"

"I didn't want to, like, freak you out or anything, but that was really weird," Nico rambled, running a hand through his hair.

Thomas sighed, looking over at the stairs again. "Okay, this is going to be hard to explain," he started. "I talk to myself. A lot. But I visualize it? When I'm talking to different parts of myself, I mean. And these visualizations can kind of- manifest, I guess? Other people can't see or hear them, but they can interact with the real world."

Nico leaned his head into his hand, watching Thomas explain. "So...this visualization, as you say, of a part of yourself...eats deodorant?"

"Oh yeah, that's Remus, he's my intrusive thoughts," Thomas answered with a slightly uncomfortable laugh.

"That's so cool!"

"I'm sorry- what?"

"Your imagination is so vivid that it affects the real world? That's amazing! I have to write something about this, if you don't mind?"

Thomas grinned, and Nico felt his heart flutter with excitement and love. He was just... adorable!

"Go right ahead!"

Nico grinned right back, fingers flying across his keyboard.

This was going to be one of his best poems yet.


End file.
